1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the spacing of bundles of a bundle layer by means of an automated manipulator, in particular a robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many fields, one or more layers of goods bundles—that, for example, can be bound in containers or by packing means or packing aids (such as films)—and/or individual goods are stacked on conveyors (for example belt, chain or rolling conveyors, as well as conveyor means, in particular pallets, table shelves or the like) and therefore assembled for transport, storage or sale. Individual goods and goods bundles are uniformly designated as bundles in the following.
Particularly in the logistics chain of such bundles, individual bundles or bundle rows of multiple adjoining bundles that initially are situated in multiple lines at a stop should be spaced apart from one another, for example in order to be able to better pick up the individual bundles (bundle rows) via simple robot grippers or better detect their position via sensors.
The present invention proceeds from WO 2007/131668 A1. From this document a manipulator gripper is known for depalletizing stacked bundles, which manipulator gripper has two displaceable support bases that move under (underpin) a layer in a closing movement and lift the layer with a positive (friction) fit with rollers that are rotated by motors on the facing sides of the support base that face towards one another. By closing a movable clamp stop in the closing direction, the layer can be braced against a fixed counter-stop after being underpinned on the support bases that have been pushed together. A spaced placement of bundles is not achievable according to WO 2007/131668 A1.